Hero Awakens
Story Everything is dark, as nothing exists. Then, the void passes over a spot, where a large dimensional crack becomes visible. The crack erupts, as the void disappears. The universes are a jumble of fragmented pieces, all existing in one plane. Dimensions overlap each other, pieces of space join with land, plains transform into desert. John wakes up, groaning and groggy. He’s at the bottom of a dark chasm, as he hears the muttering of a discussion going on around him. John: What, what happened? Voice: So, the hero awakens. John’s eyes adjust to the dark, as he stares at the towering figure of Hades in front of him. John: Hades. Hades: You recover quick, despite being dead. John jumps to his feet, turning to survey the room. It was filled with alternate forms of Hades, including the one from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hades: Let’s just kill him and get it over with! All of us want all the Johns dead anyway! The Hades mutter among themselves, when the main one stands. Hades: I am the one with his soul. I am the one in control. If anyone has a problem with that. The Hades back down, though John is still uneasy. John: Did I, die? Hades: First off, you died long ago, in that fire at Los Soledad. I’ve technically had your soul since then, so my rage against you has died down. Second, it wouldn’t matter even if you were. As Death has been stolen. John: Someone stole death? You may want to start at the beginning. Hades: (Sighs) Slowpoke. Alright. Intellectuary used the Anihilarrg to destroy the universe. It should’ve been that simple. Boom, everything is erased. However, nothing seems to be simple with you. Kingdom Hades: Apparently, your dimension got a space time crack by the disturbance of the guy you know as Phantom. When the Anihilarrg hit it, ha! The universe experienced an explosion. Hades: All the dimensions were broken, piece by piece. All the dimension exist in one plane now, overlapping. Everywhere you’ve been, every alternate dimension that has a form of you, is here. John: And Intellectuary survived. And, stole Death? Hades: Thanatos is the Greek god of Death, he’s the one who guides deceased souls to the Underworld. He’s existed as long as time itself. Intellectuary stormed the Underworld, and stole him. Kingdom Hades: And with the barriers to dimensions gone and Thantos missing, dead souls are escaping the Underworld. And can’t die either for that matter. John: So, why am I here? What can I do that you can’t? Kingdom Hades: Your Keyblade thingy. It can unlock the bonds to the body, and return the souls to the Underworld. We need you to return as many souls as you can to the Underworld, including Intellectuary. John: And why would I help you? I can defeat Intellectuary, without your help. Hades: Oh, but you can’t. Hades snaps his fingers, as the John body of the Intellectuary appears, limp and motionless on the floor. The Ultimatrix is still on his right hand. Hades: The body the Intellectuary used, the you that died. I call it, Puppet John. It is all of your weakness; helplessness, defenseless, injured and requiring help. Anyway, your other transformations are locked in this body. Now, I can reunite your two halves and make you whole again, but you must swear loyalty to me. If you don’t, well, we’ll have this conversation again when Intellectuary kills you and you won’t stay down. John looks at the corpse, then around the room. John sighs, as he goes down on one knee. John: You win this round. I accept. Hades: Wonderful! Hades snaps his finger, as Puppet John breaks into darkness, going to surround John. It merges with him, being sucked in. John glows black, and when the darkness fades, he’s wearing a grim reaper cloak. Hades: All the other gods tried to get you to serve them, but you have now chosen a patron. You are John Smith, Herald of Hades! John: Is the cloak really necessary? Kingdom Hades: Yeah. Let’s get with the times. He snaps, as John’s attire changes, to a Roman attire. John moans in disgust, as all the Hades go into argument. Several Hades start snapping, as John’s attire changes rapidly. John goes from a punkster, to mob boss, to wearing a Godzilla costume. John: Enough! John glows with mana, blinding the Hades. When the light dies down, John is wearing a grey skin tight suit, the Omnitrix symbol taking up the majority of his torso. He looks at it, satisfied. John: This is what I’m wearing. (He looks at the Ultimatrix on his right wrist.) And I don’t know how he managed to have this on his right hand. It gets in the way. John takes the Ultimatrix off, switching it to his left hand. He sighs, satisfied. John: Now, I’ll be hunting down the Intellectuary. And I expect you to leave my friends alone. Hades: Eh, until it’s their time. Though, I have a feeling you being in command of Death for the moment will hinder that. Oh yeah, one thing. Uh, Puppet John is now a part of you. So if you use aliens that make clones, there’s a chance some will be Puppet John. So, be wary, got it? End Scene Pete: Ehehehe! Pete is outside the Mysterious Tower, throwing a series of bombs at King Mickey. King Mickey flips back to dodge, as he dashes at Pete, swinging his Keyblade. Pete forms a force field around himself, continuing to laugh. Pete: You’re out of your league today, pipsqueak! Now that we could actually make our way here, it’s all too simple to take you out. Mickey: Pete! Your treachery has lasted long enough! King Mickey fires a Pearl spell, a sphere of light at Pete, who runs out of the way. He then goes to tackle King Mickey, when King Mickey charges in. Mickey: Aeroga! A hurricane of wind forms around King Mickey, Pete slamming into it and bouncing back. Yen Sid is standing in the center of a water vortex, motioning his arms as if making incantations. He releases a wave of water at Maleficent, who raises a wave of green fire to parry it. Maleficent points her staff at Yen Sid, as Yen Sid motions his arms at Maleficent. The waves of fire and water collide, canceling each other out. Maleficent cackles. Maleficent: You’ve been the greatest sorcerer for decades. But with the shift in balance to darkness, the advantage tips in my favor! Pete is sitting on King Mickey, him unable to move his arm to summon his Keyblade. Pete: Maleficent can take over the Realm of Light all she wants. She’s promised to make me the new king of your little castle. And get that pretty wife of yours too. An electric shock goes up Pete’s back, him turning to look. He’s shocked again on the chest. Pete: What in tarnation? Buzzshock floats in front of Pete’s face, startling him. Pete leans back, as King Mickey pushes his way free, forcing Pete off. King Mickey summons his Keyblade, striking Pete hard. Pete drops to the ground, birds flying around his head. Buzzshock: I can’t believe this guy gave you problems. Mickey: That you John? Buzzshock reverts, John standing tall. John: At your service. Mickey: Nice outfit. John: Best out of my other options. What’s going on? Mickey: After the flash, everything felt different. The boundaries of light and darkness have been shattered, and Maleficent is stronger than ever! John: Hm. Let me take a crack at it. Maleficent and Yen Sid continue to fire waves of fire and water at each other, as ice shards fly through the water vortex. The ice shards strike Yen Sid in the chest, him doubling over. He drops to his knees, the water dropping. It evaporates almost instantly upon release. Maleficent: Well done, Girom. Girom comes out from the shadows, his maniacal smile on his face. Girom: Ah. It was almost fun taking out an old man. But I have a different target. Maleficent: Yes, yes. I’ll help you find this person you’re looking for. Get your revenge and all that. John: Don’t waste your time. I think I’m already here. Maleficent and Girom spot John approaching, Girom’s smile widening. Girom: Yes you are. And now, I’ll get my revenge for my sister! Nature ÄRM: Blizzard Armor! One of Girom’s rings glows, as Girom is covered in sharp pointed ice armor. His hands have claws, as he lunges at John. John yawns, as he spirals an arm over his head, Girom following the track and being slammed into the ground. Girom groans, as he slashes at John. John motions his arms loosely, the ice armor liquifying and circling John. Girom stops, spellbound. Girom: What? John: Boring. John splashes Girom with the water, pinning him to the ground then freezing him to it. Girom: No! Nature ÄRM: Crevasse! The ground shakes, as the ground splits, the island of the Mysterious Tower split in two. King Mickey is checking on Yen Sid, left back on the main part. The secondary part has Maleficent, John and a now freed Girom. Maleficent: I thought I recognized you. You were the boy that was trapped inside the soul of the Princess of Heart. John: Was I? I don’t think I was trapped to say the least. And I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m John Smith. (He swings his arm, summoning Oathkeeper) guardian of light. John appears right in front of Maleficent, a gust of wind behind him. He strikes Maleficent with Oathkeeper, a stream of light forming in the afterimage. Maleficent flies back, and stands, leaning on her staff for support. Maleficent: Girom! Handle him! Girom: Of course my lady. Guardian ÄRM: Egola! Girom summons Egola, a large ice giant. Egola swings his fist at John from behind, John not even reacting. John swings Oathkeeper over his shoulder, the tip parrying Egola’s fist. Egola stumbles back, as John jumps into the air, propelled by air bending. He turns back down, as he rockets down again with air bending. He transforms into Humungousaur, holding his fist out with Oathkeeper. He crashes and shatters Egola, along with crashing and shattering the ground. Girom screams as he falls into the abyss, as Humungousaur reverts. John catches himself with wind, listening to Girom’s screams. John: That wasn’t even worth a transformation. John flies back up to join Maleficent, who had transformed into her Dragon form. She breathes a stream of fire at John, who spirals his arms to break it. John dashes in, slashing with Oathkeeper. The Keyblade bounces off her stomach, dark magic repelling the attack. Maleficent snaps at John, who holds the Keyblade up, using it to jam Maleficent’s mouth open. Maleficent tries to get it unjammed with her claws, as John sighs. John: You think you’re strong here, witch? I am stronger than anything in any dimension. The only one who’s currently a match for me is the Intellectuary. And I plan to defeat him, once and for all. And right now, you’re a hinderance. John transforms into Ultimate Heatblast, as he pumps magma into his arm. It grows at an exponential rate, as he swings it at Maleficent. She breaths fire, blasting Oathkeeper out, which gets stuck in Ultimate Heatblast’s shoulder. Ultimate Heatblast punches Maleficent in the chest, the lava burning the chest. Maleficent screeches in pain, as her entire body breaks into green flames. A raven flies out of the fire, escaping. Ultimate Heatblast: Haven’t seen the last of her. Ultimate Heatblast pumps magma, as he stretches his arm to reach the other part of the Mysterious Tower. He pulls himself back in, then spits lava, it melting and remerging the two severed parts. The lava hardens, the island fixed. Ultimate Heatblast reverts. Yen Sid: John Spacewalker. I assume you know what is going on. John: A being called Intellectuary destroyed the barriers between dimensions. I need to become a Keyblade Master to fix it. Yen Sid: And you expect me to help you do so? John: Maleficent said it herself. The balance of light and darkness are destroyed. I have to fix it. Yen Sid: And why you? Mickey: He is extremely qualified, Master Yen Sid. He is the one who defeated the Organization. Yen Sid: Hm. I will not teach you. This is a journey that you must complete on your own. However, I will take you to the site of your Mark of Mastery Exam. And if you pass, you will become a Keyblade Master. Characters * John Smith, Herald of Hades * Puppet John * Hades * Hades (Kingdom Hearts) * Other Hades * King Mickey * Yen Sid Villains * Pete * Maleficent * Girom Aliens * Buzzshock * Humungousaur * Ultimate Heatblast (first re-appearance) Trivia * It's revealed that the universe has been fragmented. * Despite never choosing to bow to a god, John chooses Hades as his patron. * Puppet John is revealed to be John's weak side, as it is literally powerless. * Puppet John will play a significant role in the series, and in the major crossover coming in Season 7. * John uses Ultimate forms for the first time since End of an Era. This is because he just now gets the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga